


When It Rains

by astrangetypeofchemistry, JazzGirl123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crush Reveal, F/M, Heartbreak, Parallels, Tags will be updated, There is like a brief moment where we fangirl over the power rangers, adrienette - Freeform, based on a tumblr prompt, tw: depressing thoughts, tw: thoughts of suicide, what goes around comes around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: In which a similar setup as the umbrella scene prompts Marinette to confess.





	1. When It Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzGirl123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/gifts).



> Based off of [this](http://jazztastic-panda.tumblr.com/post/156596387629/umbrellarain-scenes-where-marinette-gets-her). All credits to jazztastic-panda for the original idea.

Marinette thinks back to the moment she fell for Adrien a lot. She remembers his vulnerability, the way he bared out his heart to a total stranger just because he didn't want any bad feelings between the two of them.

Staring across from him now, a small smile gracing his lips, she wonders if she'll ever stop being in love with this boy.

As he continues to hold her gaze, his hand still outstretched to hand the umbrella back to her, Marinette remembers reading about how couples who gaze into each other's eyes can sync up their heartbeats.

~~She hopes with all her heart the rhythm of her _lub-dub_ matches his, hopes somewhere their connection is much deeper than brushing fingers and shy smiles.~~

"I should go," he finally says, their bubble broken, and Marinette looks to his waiting driver before turning back to smile at him.

Her hand reaches out to grab the umbrella from him, and just as his grip loosens, her other hand reaches up to grab at his wrist. "W-wait."

When she stays quiet for a little too long, Adrien leans closer to be under the umbrella as well, smiling, patient and encouraging, but Marinette has in no way prepared to spill her guts out to the gentle soul she's practically been in love with.

When his eyes question her, her mouth and brain disconnect. "I just want to say- that is important to you- not that it needs to matter to you or something- I mean I'm hoping it does but it doesn't have to because you don't actually have to do anything you don't want to and pretend to care about something you don't care about-"

It's at this point she registers the furrow of his eyebrows and cuts off, growling before taking a minute to cool off.

Her hands start shaking as Tikki presses closer to her side, a comforting constant in this moment meant to spark change, and a deeper part of her gathers courage from it.

"I like you," her voice manages to say, and if that wasn't enough, it follows up with "Will you go out with me?"

The inevitable rejection is easy to see sparking in his eyes, easy to feel in his even gentler touch, but Marinette is still hoping until he finally speaks. "I like someone else."

She's never liked it when people describe silence as deafening. In that silent moment, she finally understands why it's said so commonly.

And he must understand it too, must understand the implications, because he opens his mouth yet again, her name almost falling from his lips before his car honks and interrupts him.

Desperation pulls his gaze from her to the car and back, before, "I'll call you," his promise comes.

"Okay," some part of her echoes, and then, "Good luck," because they all knew about the photoshoot he had scheduled for the day.

They are both aware of his hesitancy to leave the conversation here, to leave this fragile and urgent matter lying like this where it can cause more damage. But circumstances are the way they are, and it's impossible to make things go smoothly.

Marinette continues to smile as Adrien walks away from her, further and further until he sits in the car, but once he pulls away, her grip on the umbrella loosens enough to let it fall. Tikki peeks her head out to see her blurred eyes and flies to comfort her.

"It'll get better," Tikki tells her, because it might not be yet, but time has always been the greatest healer.

The tears flowing down Marinette's cheeks only gain speed, and her hands fly to cover her eyes. The kwami rests on her charge's hand, comforting her as heartbreak tore out of her.

It has always been said that when it rains, it's because someone has upset an angel, and now the angels are crying.


	2. The Sun is Up But Skies are Still Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien comes to realize things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JazzGirl123 here~
> 
> How could I resist adding onto this?

He had always seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

But he never _saw_ her until he left her standing in the rain.

He had always considered her a friend, even when she had rolled her eyes at him and accused him of sticking gum on her seat; even when she had tripped down the steps and landed in his arms; when she got so inexplicably flustered she couldn’t even speak properly around him.

He used to think it was because she was still angry with him, still uncomfortable.

_Ha._

How wrong he was.

_“I like you.”_

For months, he had fantasized about confessing his love to Ladybug in the most perfect way possible.

Roses. Serenades. Expensive chocolates. Homemade chocolates. Scrapbooks.

But nothing was ever as perfect and romantic and adorably cliche as Marinette stuttering through a confession to him. On the steps. In the rain.

He might have swooned, if his heart hadn’t broken into pieces. If he hadn’t had to break her heart in turn.

Adrien didn’t pay attention during the shoot, during fencing - during any of that. It was fine; he went into autopilot, but he wouldn’t have cared if he had tripped on his feet and did the worst shoot ever.

Not even his father could have shaken him up.

He didn’t call her like had promised.

Partly because he still didn’t know what to say - it was barely just sinking in, that she liked him, oh god - but mostly because his phone died. Too many reminders from his calendar, too many things scheduled.

Alya had his number. So when he plugged his phone in hours later, dead in the night and far too late to call Marinette back, and he saw no messages, he figured either she was busy comforting Marinette - because they were best friends; of course she knew - or she didn’t know what had happened yet.

Marinette was kind. Sweet. Funny. Amazing. Talented. Adorable.

“So, so adorable,” he muttered, staring at the lucky charm around his wrist, the moonlight streaming in through his windows.

He felt brighter around her. More lighthearted. Carefree almost. Even setting her up on that failed date at the zoo, it had been fun. He liked talking to her. Liked being around her.

“Oh god.”

_“I like someone else.”_

“I like Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

But it was too late. The damage was done.


	3. A Dreary Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have our angel cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Astrangetypeofchemistry here
> 
> ~~Stop me from letting this consume my life~~

Turns out, crying in the rain without an umbrella shielding you can make you sick.

Marinette had finally been coaxed by Tikki to go home instead of staying on the collège steps. The young girl had trudged inside the bakery, shaking and sopping wet, straight into her concerned mother's arms.

Without prying or asking invasive questions, Sabine had managed to get her into dry clothes, feeding her and tucking her into bed with a soft kiss.

Staring up at the night sky through the glass hatch that led to her balcony, Marinette had waited for the inevitable phone call to come. She'd laid there for hours, until her kwami urged her to sleep instead.

That had spurred Marinette to cry again, her echoing sobs prompting Tikki to comfort her. They'd lain there, kwami and charge, late into the night until Marinette cried herself to sleep.

Now, Marinette sneezes as she attempts to get out of bed, Tikki flitting around in protest.

"You're sick! Marinette you have to rest, or else you'll get worse."

"I can't, Tikki," was the reply, and when their eyes meet, Marinette's lower lip trembles. "I don't want him to think I'm _weak_."

_Tikki hugs her cheek before pulling away. "He won't. You're _sick._ Please lay down and get some rest."_

Marinette nods, laying down comfortably as she sneezes again. "I just hope he won't think he has to... to feel the same way I do." Tikki listens silently. "I mean... yeah, I like him. I like him a lot. But I don't want him to spare my feelings?" Her head turns to stare at Tikki as tears gather in her eyes. "But it still hurts. So much. Why didn't he call, Tikki?"

The tears spill over, Marinette's face scrunching up as she sniffles. "I just want to know why he didn't call. He said he would call. Why didn't he call?"

Before Tikki can respond, the trapdoor to the room opens, Sabine's voice calling out to her daughter, who immediately turned to shout back that she wasn't feeling well. Sabine immediately flits up to her loft bed.

"A fever," she finally says after reaching out to touch her forehead.

"And a congested nose," Marinette responds in her heavy nose. Sabine tuts before shaking her head.

"I'll call the school."

Before she can fully descend, Marinette stops her.

"Maman, what does it mean when someone promises you they'll call but then they don't?"

Sabine freezes before turning back to her, a frown on her face. "Is this about Alya?"

Marinette sneezes before shaking her head, taking the offered tissue from her mother. "No! I... never mind."

Sabine instead sits down, stroking Marinette's hair as she smiles. "It depends on the situation, you know. It's always different."

Marinette growls in frustration. "I know that. I just. I don't know."

"Does Alya know about any of this?"

Marinette pouts, shaking her head and turning away, onto her side. After a few moments of tense silence, she finally speaks again. "All I know is that... he likes someone else. But it's stupid, right? I shouldn't care? It's just a stupid crush anyway."

"Well," there's a smile on Sabine's face as she stares at Marinette. "It might've been a stupid crush." As she noticed Marinette's shoulders hunch up, she added "But I don't think it was."

Marinette turns to look at her, and Sabine squeezes her arm comfortably. "No one has the right to tell you how much you're allowed to hurt, and how much your feelings mattered. Only you can."

Marinette stares at her mother for a minute, processing gently. Her eyes fall on the posters of Adrien she had yet to take down. She remembers the long-winded poetry she'd written about him, the hours she'd spent overthinking every gesture from him.

There had always been something strong about the way she'd felt when it came to Adrien. She'd become so much more confident this year with everyone. The only person who could still reduce her to a rambly, scrambled mess was Adrien.

The nights she'd stayed up late, making a scarf for him, only to let him think it was from his father. The sacrifice she'd made just for his happiness. How she'd almost given up her miraculous because he was in danger.

These... these weren't elementary feelings. She cared about him. She... she worried for him. What she'd felt for him was _strong._

And just yesterday, when she'd poured her heart out for him. After devoting herself to him, she'd finally confessed. And all this time, he'd had someone else.

All this time, everything she'd felt... hadn't.

_Mattered._

When she finally blinked herself out of the stupor she'd worked herself into, her mother was still watching her with concern. As she blinks again, her face scrunches up once more.

She immediately rests her head onto her mother's shoulder, gasps escaping her as she stops holding back. Sabine pulls them into a closet embrace as Marinette breaks down.

After Marinette had managed to cry herself out, Sabine gently lifts her head up, giving her a soft smile. "Once you feel better, we'll clean up your room, okay? Take the weekend to calm down and rest. Turn your phone off, and if your fever goes down, Alya can come over. This can be a you weekend."

Her mother leaves to make her tea, and Marinette stares at the pictures adorning her walls.

Adrien was so, so kind. If he suspects for even a second that she was hurt, he would beat himself up for it.

She couldn't just stop herself from hurting. That was impossible. There was only one choice to make.

With the chatter of all her schoolmates making its way through her bedroom windows, she makes a silent promise to herself.

From now on, Marinette Dupain-Cheng would do everything she could to move on from Adrien Agreste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for being so supportive of this ~~unplanned~~ story!


	4. The Clouds Remain and a Second Storm Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory is like a photograph.

_"Girl, I've accepted your crush on Adrien, but aren't the magazine photos and stuff a bit much?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow as she stepped into her friend's room for the first time._

_Marinette sighed dreamily as she plastered some more on the wall._

_"Not at all!" She said. "They all have a purpose! Besides, look how perfect my Adrien looks in this one!"_

She was not the sort of girl to plaster on any random picture of her crush on her wall. She was obsessed, maybe, but not crazy. She had heart, one full of love and kindness.

Although right now, it was full of regret and agony.

Marinette sat on her floor, looking at the collage of Adrien Agreste on her wall. The schedule had been pulled down, the detailed notes burned into her memory. The skies were stormy and gray, but her mind was suddenly clear.

She thought of the way Chloe threw her arms around her childhood friend, squeezed him like a lemon, and ignored his boundaries. Her forward affections always made other people cringe; it was creepy, wasn't it? The way she treated her _Adrikins_ as some perfect being?

Marinette wondered if she was the same way. 

The idea of being anything like Chloe was what made the young teenager get to her feet and reach for a photograph. One from a magazine cover. Just like the rest.

"My Adrien?" She murmured, scoffing. "I really am just like her."

Marinette crumpled the photograph in her hand, tossing it into her trash bin before she reached over and yanked down the others. It was fine. If she ever wanted them again, she could go out to the magazine stand and get new ones. They were all over. 

Adrien was a sweet, kind person. One who didn't like leaving bad blood between him and people, one who wanted peace, who just wanted to be treated like a normal teenage boy. Participate in game tournaments with his friends; eat goodies he couldn't have at home; celebrate his birthday; make other people smile; be included. 

She knew all that. So why didn't she act like it?

_"Oh, not Adrien! Why would he need to steal a bracelet?"_

Why did she dismiss him like that? Just write him off? Why would he need to steal a bracelet? Why would any of them need to steal a bracelet? Chloe's bracelet? As if they didn't know she would cause a scene like she did? 

Why'd she shoo her parents away, insisting they didn't need snacks and needed to focus? Looking back now, Marinette could remember that Adrien had reached out to the treats and looked somewhat disappointed when her parents did go back downstairs. She remembered how excited he had been when they had eaten the quiche.

She had put him on this pedestal all this time. No wonder she couldn't get closer to him. You can't really become close to someone you see as perfect. You'll only see your own flaws. And Marinette knew she had plenty.

"Marinette..." Tikki said softly, watching her charge with sympathetic eyes. "Will that really make you feel better? You love those photos."

"They're perfect," said Marinette, her voice low and shaky as she held the remaining photographs to her chest. "Just like my Adrien. _My_ Adrien, you hear that? My idea of Adrien is perfect. A perfect, perfect being who can do no wrong; who I know like the back of my hand. But I don't know him, Tikki. I only know what the magazines give me."

"But the magazines aren't what made you like him, Marinette," the kwami reminded her. "I was there too, remember? It was his honesty, and his kindness to you."

"And that's probably the only time I ever saw the real Adrien," snapped Marinette, though her words seemed more directed towards herself than Tikki, who hummed. "I've always thought, 'oh, Adrien and I are made for each other' but we're not! We're not! The perfect Adrien I created is perfect for me, but not the real Adrien! We're not made for each other. Because if we were, he wouldn't have ended up falling for someone else."

"You're fifteen, Marinette; you can't always end up with someone you met so young," said Tikki patiently. "So Adrien likes someone else. That doesn't mean he'll end up being with that person forever. And you liking Adrien now doesn't mean you'll end up together."

"I know...I know," moaned Marinette, sitting back on the floor and dropping the photos. 

"No, you don't." The kwami fluttered over to her, nuzzling her cheek. "What I mean is that maybe you're not made for each other right now. But you don't know if that will stay true in the future. And if Adrien can like someone else, you can too."

Liking someone other than Adrien? It seemed impossible to her, and it must have been visible on her face because Tikki sighed.

"If you want to move on, I won't stop you," she assured softly. "But don't close up your heart, Marinette. It's what makes you _you_."

The god of luck flew off, presumably to her makeshift bed and to nibble on some cookies, and leaving Marinette back on the floor.

The young designer looked down at her photographs, then at the schedule, and finally at her desktop. All of Adrien. Pictures from magazines. A perfect idol.

"It's a celebrity crush," she muttered, reaching over and dumping the rest of the photos in the bin. "People have them and move on." Even though she had convinced herself it was actual love, a true meant-to-be love. "And he doesn't pay attention much to me anyways." No matter how much she had wanted him to. "Things will be fine."

She nodded.

"Everything will be fine."

Her face crumpled and she pressed her palms to her face, her room suddenly full of sobs.


	5. A Monsoon Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no worse feeling in the world than realizing you messed up bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfft. Me? Evil? Noooooooooo

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Adrien's skin has been itching since Wednesday. Marinette wasn't in school after confessing, and there hasn't been a single akuma. Since he and Ladybug only patrolled the nights there were attacks, he hadn't had a proper chance to transform.

Plagg had been watching him silently the past few nights as Adrien tossed and turned before finally giving up on sleep and scrolling the Ladyblog.

Today, Adrien pulled up an old class photo with Marinette instead. Plagg pads over to play with his phone.

It's an old one, from his first year at collège. But as he looks at it, he sees the way Marinette's gaze flitted to him, a gentle smile resting on her face.

"I'm so stupid," Adrien told the silent kwami, his head resting on his hand. "She liked me, all this time, and I didn't even realize it."

They sit in silence before Adrien adds "I didn't even know I liked her," in a self-deprecating tone. "How stupid it that? Not even knowing how _I_ feel."

Plagg slowly moves across the desk, playing on Adrien's phone as his chosen blathers on. "I mean, _'I like someone else,'"_ he mocks. "What a lie."

And then, with a tenderness that was reserved for Ladybug, Adrien stares at the picture, a light blush coating his cheeks. "I like you too, Marinette. I do like you. I just didn't realize I felt this way.

"I mean, you're such an amazing person. You make me _happy._ You're one of my first friends ever, and you're so near and dear to me.

"But I'm an idiot, because I didn't realize that I saw you like that, and now you're hurt. And it's all my fault. But I don't want to lose you."

His voice cracks now, words choking him as he whispers "Please don't leave me."

All sound ceases for a minute as tears slowly slip out of his rapidly blinking eyes before he reaches up to wipe them away. "But what's the point even. I'm sure you hate me now. And I don't deserve you anyway."

Silence passes, deadly in all its glory.

"Adrien?" a quiet voice calls, and his head snaps towards his phone just as his kwami flies off. His phone screen is lit up with an ongoing call, Marinette's contact picture glaring back at him.

"Marinette?" his heart reaches out, tentative, not knowing how much and what she has heard.

A deep sigh is heard from her end. "We need to talk."

Inside his chest, Adrien's heart bursts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support. It means a lot.


	6. A Glimpse of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the most motivated to write for this when I'm feeling down...at least I'm venting in a healthy way?

_Pit. Pat. **Tap.**_

The runoff water dripped down from the awning, landing rhythmically on Marinette's umbrella as she stood outside a small cafe. Her body shook from the cold, still recovering from the last time she got stuck in the rain, but she refused to go inside and warm up until Adrien arrived.

When her phone's screen lit up with Adrien's face, had scared her in ways she couldn't describe. Not that he had a terrifying face - quite the opposite - but she hadn't been sure she was ready to speak to him yet. And she didn't have to. It seemed he had called her accidentally, from the way he had spoken.

And, oh, what he had said. 

It made her forget what breathing was, and it took great courage for her to finally speak up and get his attention. They had agreed; meet near this cafe, a place a little further away from all their bad memories.

"Marinette?"

She looked up with a start, accidentally tilting the umbrella forward too much and knocking Adrien in the face.

He groaned, cupping his eye, and she gasped.

"I deserved that," assured Adrien, giving her an awkward half-smile as he met her gaze. "It's okay." He opened the door for her. "Um...let's talk inside." When she didn't move, Adrien lifted his head and looked at her face. "Marinette."

She swallowed and fumbled to close the umbrella.

"Yes, right. Talk. I did say that." Muttering to herself, she tucked the closed umbrella under her arm and ducked inside the cafe, Adrien following her. "There's a table in the corner."

Marinette led the way and quickly shed her jacket as she sat down, him doing the same. The two teenagers sat in silence for a moment, neither of them really sure what to say. Adrien fiddled with his ring, glancing out the window now and then while she suddenly found all the posters and ads very fascinating. 

Finally, the silence was broken when Adrien yelped, making her jolt in surprise, and he glared down under the table at Plagg, who grinned at the little bite marks on his ankle.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked tentatively.

Adrien looked up at her quickly. "I should be the one asking you that!" He sighed. "About...About the other day - please let me finish," he said when he saw her about to interrupt, maybe dismiss her whole confession. "About the other day, I'm sorry I didn't call. My phone died, and it was late when I finally got to charging it, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have left you hanging that day. It wasn't fair to you, and I can't imagine how that felt."

He took a deep breath, wishing now he had at least ordered something to drink so he could have something to do between chats. This was nerve-wracking.

"But...during that time, I came to a revelation. Well, you heard it on the phone earlier," he said, giving her an awkward smile. "And I know this is really the worst timing ever, and I don't blame you if you're suspicious or anything, and I wish I could have done this even half as beautifully and perfectly as you did, but I wanted to tell you...I like you, Marinette. I really, really like you. And I'm so sorry it took me hurting you to realize that. You deserved better than that."

"I did," agreed Marinette after a moment. "I couldn't blame you for liking someone else, Adrien, but it really hurt. It...It broke my heart," she confessed, biting her lip to stop herself from tearing up. Just the memory of how she felt left her reeling in pain. "And, yeah, I'm...I'm a little suspicious. I don't want you to be with me out of - out of guilt, or something. That'd hurt way more than being rejected in the first place. Being a pity date."

"You're not-"

"I let you talk, so now let me finish," she said. Her tone was still soft and quiet, but there was an underlying firmness that warned him not to interrupt again. "But you know...I'm kinda glad you rejected me then. I - I think I needed it."

Adrien tilted his head to the side, giving her an inquisitive look.

She sighed.

"Okay, this is getting personal now but I guess I have to tell you to make myself clear. I've liked you since...since the second day of school, when you first transferred in," admitted Marinette, making him reel back in surprise. That long? His heart sank. How long had she been in pain? "It was raining, and we were leaving school. Well, you remember that day. After you were honest with me, I was surprised by how much I liked it. I fell for you then because of how honest and kind you were. You were - _are_ \- my first real crush so I always lost my ability to think straight around you." She forced an awkward laugh. "Hence, why I couldn't ever speak right around you. It's a miracle I can now."

"Marinette..." He murmured, touched.

She began playing with one of her pigtails anxiously.

"Well, like I said, I could never think straight around you. I - I kinda put you on this pedestal after that, making you out to be this perfect god or something." Marinette shook her head. "It wasn't a crush. It was an obsession. I was so focused on the idea I had of you, I forgot about you being a real person. I...I did some embarrassing stuff because of it, really." Nope, not the time to bring up the memorized schedule and shrine in her room. "When you told me..."

She paused, taking a deep breath.

"When you said you liked someone else, as much as it stung, it cleared my head a little. Don't get me wrong," she said quickly. "I still like you, but the real you. Not the idea I had of you. The only thing is...I don't really know much about the real you. I sorta ignored that for a long time, and it hurts to know I've been preventing _myself_ from being happy with you. I mean, even if I couldn't confess yet...we could have been at least friends. But I didn't give that a chance, so focused on this perfect Adrien."

Marinette drummed her fingers on the table.

"I needed to be rejected." She nodded her head, as if convincing herself too. "But the feelings don't just leave like that. Nothing's that easy. Feelings also don't just miraculously appear either. So, yeah, I'm a little suspicious of what you said. But I'd be lying if I said...I didn't want to try this. Us."

She met his gaze, letting him know she was done speaking now. Adrien nodded, taking in all of what she said.

"Yeah..." He murmured, thinking of what he wanted to say. "I'd be lying if I said that too. So...how about this? Our feelings for each other are a little shaky now, and neither of us know where we stand on them." Well, he liked her. He liked her a lot, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. But he didn't want to pressure her. "We go on a few trial dates, see what happens. If you realize you don't like me - the real me - and if...if my feelings for you fizzle out, then we'll know. But we can still be friends."

Adrien took a deep breath.

"But...if our feelings don't change...or if they grow..." He held out his hand to her, resting it in the center of the table. "We try this. Us dating for real."

"What about the person you like?" Marinette asked quietly, eyes on his hand. The light caught on his ring, making it appear shinier than usual. "Your feelings for them?"

"Yeah, there is her," said Adrien, just as softly. "But this is about you and me. Maybe I need to clear my head a little too." He turned over his hand, opening up his palm to her. "Well? What do you say, Marinette? Will you go out with me?"

Marinette stared at his hand for a moment before she met his gaze, green meeting blue. After what seemed like centuries, she nodded slowly and placed her hand in his. His fingers slowly closed around hers.

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So the Astrangetypeofchemistry and I finally talked, and we have a general outline of this story. So be prepared. 
> 
> And thank you for reading! We love all your comments!


	7. ROY G BIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrienette are the awkward nerds we need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm choking on how grossly sweet this is, and I'm the one who wrote this. What the hell?

Monday morning has Adrien’s stomach filled with butterflies. 

He and Marinette had parted ways very late at night-- so late, she had refused his offer to walk her to the bakery. Adrien transformed into Chat Noir to vault home, collapsing into bed with a content smile. Plagg had zipped off for cheese, and Adrien fell asleep in peace. 

Now though, as he finds himself heading towards school, he’s feeling a mixture of giddy and nervous. It’s…

… A pretty nice feeling, actually. 

And, okay, sue him, but he’s spent five days panicking, and now he might potentially have a girlfriend. With his shitty, overbearing schedule, having someone who makes him happy is pretty much going to keep him going for days. 

“Bro,” Nino calls from beside Alya, who glares at Adrien. He shrinks a little bit, before coming to the conclusion that Alya didn’t know about his late night rendezvous with Marinette. 

Adrien’s hand flies up to wave as he walks over to the pair. “Hey Nino.”

As soon as Adrien is close enough, Nino’s arm flies off of Alya’s shoulder and around Adrien instead, a brief, tight hug engulfing the model. “You’re growing taller than me, and I don’t appreciate it.”

Nino pulls back when his best friend shakes from laughter, his blond, poofy hair bouncing a little in his mirth. Bright green eyes sparkle with a wide grin. “Maybe you’re growing shorter.”

“Maybe your ego keeps growing,” Alya mutters, and both boys turn towards her. As Nino stares at his girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows, Adrien’s smile drops. Alya’s glare only hardens. 

“Babe?” Nino’s hand rests on Alya’s shoulder, concern and confusion warring on his face, twisting his expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Alya insists with a brief grin towards Nino, eyes flashing to him before looking back to Adrien. Instantly, her face twists in fury again, prompting Nino to glance at Adrien quizzically.

Before Adrien can hunch his shoulders up even further, Marinette stops right next to him. “Morning.”

Alya’s features soften as Marinette leans forward to press a light kiss against her cheek, one small fist tapping Nino’s arm. “You’re up early,” Nino comments.

“And on time,” Alya adds, eyebrows wiggling. 

Marinette gives a brief laugh, sending Adrien’s heart in a tandem. “Miracles happen.”

And then she turns to him, and the breath is stolen from his lungs. Her eyes burn with an intensity that shoots straight towards his heart, leaving him gaping. “Hey.”

And just. There is absolutely no way he could possibly respond coherently. He manages somehow. “Hey.”

They stand staring at each other, gaping and full of stupid smiles, forgetting their friends who are staring at them. Adrien wonders if it’d be appropriate for him to hug her. Friends hugged, right? And since they were on the verge of being more than just friends, hugging shouldn’t be a question between them. 

Nino coughs teasingly, and when Adrien jumps, his eyes flash to Alya, who seems to have gone from anger to confusion. She casts furtive looks between him and Marinette, her frown growing deeper each time. “You lovebirds need some alone time?” Nino ribs.

“We should be the ones asking you that,” Marinette responds in kind, winking at Nino as she eyes the arm on Alya’s shoulder. “I mean, considering you didn’t have your alone time Saturday.”

Nino flushes, prompting Alya to roll her eyes. “Shaddup.”

Marinette winks again. “We’ll leave you to it.”

Her hands latches onto Adrien’s wrist, pulling him away from their gaping best friends. While he follows Marinette, Adrien has resolved to ask Marinette for a hug. At least that way, they’ll be on the same page?

… Right?

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Marinette’s voice shatters through his reverie, and he realizes they’re in the crowded locker room, her hand depositing books into her bag. 

“Can I kiss you?” rushes out in a jumble. 

Silence. Marinette’s jaw is dropped, bluebell eyes wide open as she gapes at him. Adrien feels himself blush bright red. 

“I meant hug.  _ Hug _ . Can I  _ hug _ you.”

They both stay silent for a long time, Marinette still refusing to talk as Adrien chokes on humiliation. Some paranoid part of him wonders if everyone saw that blunder. 

She finally reanimates, closing her locker before shooting him a miniscule small. “Joke’s on you. I only kiss on the  _ third _ date.”

“Really?” Adrien asks, forgetting for a brief moment that-

“Pfft,  _ no _ . I’ve literally never dated before.”

-Marinette had admitted just last night he was her first crush. 

“Either way,” he starts guiltily. “I don’t think we can go on a date anytime soon. My days are packed for the next few weeks.”

“That’s cool,” she shrugs, shooting him another grin. “I’ve waited this long.”

“But I feel  _ bad _ ,” Adrien expresses as they make their way to his locker. “You shouldn’t have to-”

“Relax, Adrien,” Marinette laughs as he opens up his locker. “It’s really not a big deal to me.”

“Maybe we’ll just do something super fun,” Adrien suggests while reaching for his books. “Make it worth the wait.”

It’s only once he’s managed to place the books in his bag and close his locker that he realizes Marinette is silent. He turns to find her staring at him bewilderment. 

“Mari?”

She sighs in return, stepping forward as her arms wrap around his midriff. Adrien freezes for a moment before reciprocating. 

Marinette pulls back slightly to stare at him, a fond smile greeting him. “You’re too sweet.”

And then she leans up, her lips pressing against his cheek. “We should get to class.”

This time when they walk together, she grabs his hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continuous support. I suggest bothering Jas on her [tumblr](http://jazztastic-panda.tumblr.com/). [I](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) don't mind either.


	8. Hello, Sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a stroke of luck his schedule cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I reference one of my own fics in the summary? Yes. Yes, I did. I don't care~
> 
> Also both Astrangetypeofchemistry and I happened to see the new Power Rangers movie yesterday. We did not plan for that to happen; we even saw it around the same time? We both LOVED it though, and I speak for the both of us when I say I highly recommend you go see it as soon as you can!! I heard some of the originals made a cameo...but I didn't watch the originals so I didn't recognize them lol oops...
> 
> Anyways, we decided to talk about the movie just a bit in this chapter. No major spoilers, don't worry! Nothing you can't learn from the trailers or online, I promise! And if I do mention something else not in the trailer, it won't be spoiler-y. 
> 
> And p l e a s e come talk to either of us about the Power Rangers movie...

Luckily, they didn't have to wait weeks before their first date. Only four days.

Adrien was scheduled to have fencing, but his instructor suddenly caught a bug and had to cancel class. He managed to convince Nathalie that he needed that free time to get in "character" for his photo shoot after. 

"We should go see a movie!" He said to Marinette excitedly. "The last time I tried to go, there ended up being an akuma attack so..."

Marinette grimaced. "Well, I can't promise that won't happen again...but you're right! We haven't gone together since..." She tilted her head back a bit. "Mm, since that time we went with Alya and Nino. No akuma then, so I hope we get lucky again."

Adrien brightened. "We should! After all..." He pulled up his sleeve a bit, revealing a familiar colorful bead bracelet. "I have a lucky charm!"

She stared at him for a moment, and he faltered. Did he say something wrong?

"You kept it," she murmured. "I didn't think you did."

"Of course I did." Adrien played with the string, a faint smile on his lips. "I could never forget what you said to me that day. I guess...maybe that's when I started liking you. Someone so kind and caring..."

Marinette blushed, looking away. She was still a bit shaken from all those revelations; that whirlwind of emotions. It had been quite an experience, but it was over. She was fine; no, she was _happy_ as she peeked back at her boyfriend. Boyfriend?

She managed to resist the urge to squeal.

Adrien Agreste...her boyfriend. It felt like a dream, if she was being honest.

"So...the movies?" She said finally.

.

"That was _totally wicked_ ," exclaimed Adrien, walking out of the theater with wide eyes. He tossed his remaining popcorn in a nearby trash can and turned to his date. "I used to watch some of the older episodes before I got into anime, but wow! That was just...I can't even think coherently right now, Marinette."

She laughed, still snacking on her chocolate raisins.

"Honestly, same," assured Marinette. "The Power Rangers were my favorite heroes as a kid, and I wasn't expecting this movie to turn out so good but it surprised me." She smiled. "I'm actually glad they included a Chinese actor...and that there were subtitles when he spoke Chinese to his mom."

Adrien nodded. Sure, he had understood but not everyone took Mandarin lessons multiple times a week.

"I normally love anyone in a red suit," he began, making her eyebrow raise curiously, "But my favorite was either Billy or Kimberly. Trini kinda reminded me of you." Adrien chuckled. "So much smaller than the other Rangers, but ready to fight any time."

Marinette gaped at him for a moment before she laughed.

"Oh my god." She threw a few of her chocolate raisins at him, and was only slightly annoyed when he caught a few in his mouth. "You're bullying your girlfriend? That's so cold, Agreste." She flashed him a smile to let him know she was just teasing. Luckily, he seemed to be too distracted by the word 'girlfriend' to really pay attention. "I think my favorite was Trini - and not because she's small and ready to fight, like you say - and probably Zack. Definitely Zack. Although I will admit that Jason's abs were..."

Marinette sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"Damn," was all she said. "We _definitely_ deserved a shirtless scene with Zack too."

"Yeah?" Adrien grinned, leaning in closer to her. "You like guys in black, huh?" He puffed out his chest, picking at his black T-shirt.

"You're such a _dork_." Marinette's voice was full of affection as she playfully jabbed his shoulder. "I just - Zach reminded me of someone I know, that's all."

Totally reckless, avoids going home, looks fine as hell in black...

She looked to the skies, almost as if she expected Chat Noir to be racing across the rooftops at that exact moment.

"So..." She said, looking back to Adrien. "I guess that kinda filled up your free time, huh?"

Adrien glanced at his phone, sighing.

"Pretty much," he confirmed. "I know they say movies are something to avoid for a first date, but..."

"Well, it's no big deal," said Marinette. "I mean...we're d-dating so we'll make time for each other." She smiled reassuringly at him. "Until then, we should just appreciate the little time we do have together."

"How do you always say the right thing?" Adrien suddenly leaned in and kissed her cheek, making her flush. "You're too sweet."

"R-R-Right," she stammered.

"Sorry, was that too forward?" He asked, pulling back in fear. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

Marinette furiously shook her head. "J-Just took me by surprise." She offered him a shrug and a small smile. "I'm super new to all this, remember?"

"Hey, well, so am I," said Adrien, spotting his driver pulling up. "Do you want me to take you home? It's along the way to the photo shoot."

"I'm good; I think I'll enjoy the walk." She glanced over her shoulder before she held up another chocolate raisin to his lips. Raising an eyebrow, Adrien opened his mouth and let her feed him. It was...oddly pleasant. "Don't tell anyone I let a model eat chocolate...or popcorn..."

Adrien grinned. "It'll be our little secret." They looked up when the car came up to them. "I guess I have to go now."

"Guess so." Marinette hummed. "Thank you, Adrien. For this date, I mean. I had a good time."

"Me too," he assured. "I'll call you later?"

She smiled, nodding. As he turned to leave, she got a sudden burst of courage and grabbed his hand. Surprised, Adrien looked back at her.

Before he could say anything, Marinette gently pressed her lips to his. It was only a quick kiss, only lasted a second before she pulled away with flushed cheeks.

"Okay, bye," she said breathlessly. "Good luck at your shoot."

Adrien gaped at her, face red as he gingerly touched his lips. After a moment, he smiled real big and nodded.

"Bye, Marinette," he said before he slid into the backseat of the car, practically collapsing against the leather seats. "Holy shit."

"Holy shit," Marinette murmured as she watched the car drive away. "I kissed him." She covered her mouth, absently walking in the direction of her home. " _I kissed him._ My first kiss!"

Tikki poked her head out, an amused look on the kwami's face.

"You did," she said. She wisely chose not to comment on how it technically _wasn't_ Marinette's first kiss. "Did you have fun?"

Marinette nodded, still a bit in shock.

"I did...and Adrien was right about the movie," she said. "It _was_ really good."

Tikki's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Would you believe me if I said that series was based off previous holders?"

"Somehow, yes." Marinette smiled at her kwami, feeling a little more like herself. "I can kinda see it. Though I'm guessing the giant fighting robots wasn't part of the miraculous?"

The kwami laughed. "No, but it may or may not have been a part of a Lucky Charm or two. You remember your encounter with the Gamer, right?"

"Oh. Good point."

Marinette hummed a tune that may or may not have been the Power Rangers theme song as she walked back to the bakery. Yes, it had been a wonderful date. Despite all that had happened just a few days ago, she had never been happier.

She glanced up at the sky once more, and she suddenly frowned when she saw how void it was of a certain hero. 

"He really does look good in black..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder you can always come talk to us on tumblr!
> 
> astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com
> 
> jazztastic-panda.tumblr.com


	9. Let Us Dance In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien and Marinette relax in the park during lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Chem](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) here. I almost choked on this fluff once again, but at least now I know I'm capable of it. ~~Don't tell my friend she'll make me suffer for it~~  
>  Enjoy, lovelies~

If there’s one thing Adrien will never get tired of, it’s holding Marinette’s hand. 

They haven’t really been able to go on another date, since his father had apparently decided that Adrien had too much free time. But Marinette had smiled at Adrien, letting him know it wasn’t a problem. And the genuine sparkle she’d had in her eye. 

Well, it’d probably distracted him from questioning her further, if he’s being honest. 

“Besides,” Marinette had added when he’d still been staring at her after five minutes had passed. “It’s not like we have to go out all the time. We’re trying to get to know each other, right?”

And then, with a tentative nod from him, their hands had slowly learned how to clasp while they walked together. 

Marinette always intertwined their fingers, always give him the lightest brush of her lips on his cheek, leaving him blushing fiercely. And whenever he would hesitatingly reciprocate the gesture, she’d one-up him by pecking his lips instead. Adrien still didn’t have the courage to initiate the soft press of their lips. 

Even then, it was nice, to feel genuine affection from someone who wanted to be with him. Who could smile at him, and wink, and blush, and laugh with him. 

If he was being honest, Adrien was pretty happy being with Marinette so far. 

“You okay, Red Ranger?” Marinette’s voice breaks him out of his stupor, and he finds her staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. Her lip is raised in just the slightest smirk, mirth flashing in her blue eyes. 

And, yeah okay. This transformation from the blushing, stuttery Marinette into the confident woman who constantly teased him was also pretty welcome. Just the way she looked at him gave him tingles along his skin, butterflies in his stomach, and a heartbeat that ran in a frenzy. 

“Fine,” he responds, his head resting on her lap. They’re in the park right next to Marinette’s house, Marinette’s back resting against a tree trunk. Her hands slowly caress his hair, her fingers parting the blond strands before letting them sift together. 

“If you say so,” she shoots in reply, and just the way her eyes crinkle and her mouth slopes reminds him of a spotted superheroine who flies across the skies.

But Adrien isn’t supposed to think about her, isn’t supposed to let himself associate his girlfriend with the same girl he’d almost rejected his girlfriend for weeks prior. He’d sworn he’d moved on, didn’t love her as much as he used to-

But how could he know? There hadn’t been a single akuma that had come by so he could see Ladybug and prove that theory. 

And then he’s suddenly berating himself for being such a  _ jerk _ , for quite possibly having feelings for someone who  _ isn’t _ his girlfriend-

Marinette’s finger is gently poking at the space in between his eyebrows, and when he drags his gaze up to her, she’s staring at him in concern. “Don’t do that,” she whispers, and he has to wonder what she’s referring to. Did she somehow know that Ladybug was crossing his mind at this very minute? “Over thinking everything is  _ my  _ job.”

And then his thoughts fall away from him, the challenging grin already falling onto him. “Oh yeah? Who gave you the right?”

Marinette is giggling as her heads leans over his, her breath falling over his face as she teasingly announces her own name. 

But Adrien isn’t focusing on the conversation anymore. He’s thinking about how close Marinette’s mouth is; how he’s never been the one to kiss her first. And then she leans down to briefly kiss him before attempting to move away, but his hand rests at her jaw, stopping her there for a minute. 

Marinette shakes above him, frozen by his touch before she finally parts their lips. Her eyes stare at him in shock for a minute, Adrien shooting a miniscule smile at her. She responds in kind before moving back, Adrien following until he’s sat up. He tackles her into a hug almost immediately. 

“Woah- Adrien!”

Adrien’s laughing before Marinette has even spoken his name, squeezing her tighter. 

“What the- you’re such a needy kitty!”

Adrien chuckles into her neck. “A needy kitty you say?  _ Purr _ \- haps I’ll have to prove you right.”

Her neck tilts back until she’s looking at him, and Adrien has to hold in his laughter at the incredulous expression on Marinette’s face. 

“Did you just make a cat pun?” she asks. And then before he can respond, “That’s not very a- _ mew _ -sing.”

Laughter escapes before he can control it this time, and when he finally manages to, Marinette is staring at him with the same fond look he’s come to appreciate over the past few weeks. 

Adrien can’t help it when his hands cup her face gently, his mouth descending onto hers over and over again. Somewhere her eyes fall closed and his follow, exchanging small kisses in their own dark world on a sunny day. He’s not sure how long it’s been when Marinette finally drops her head onto his shoulder, softly declaring “We should go.” Adrien nods, watching as Marinette stands up, extending a hand out for him. 

As their intertwined hands swing between them on the walk back, Adrien wonders what about them could possibly make Alya think someone would end up hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Jas loves being bothered on her tumblr, you guys.](http://jazztastic-panda.tumblr.com/) [All she wants is to wake up to a full inbox.](http://jazztastic-panda.tumblr.com/ask)   
> ~~Trust me, you guys are gonna want to save her tumblr for now~~


	10. Forecast Calls for Unexpected Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a fickle thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been raining all week where I live and I think that's a sign for me to finally write this chapter. Finals are next week, so I'm dying as I prepare to fail econ.

Dating Adrien was a dream. She always knew he would treat her right.

Not because she was spoiled or anything! No, no, no! 

She knew because Adrien was kind and sweet, and wouldn't be anything but considerate with his partner, no matter who it was. Marinette was just glad it was her. Besides, everything was _easier_ now. She still stammered and blushed, but it was nowhere near as bad as before. And Adrien opened up to her, letting loose his dorky and cuddly side that their classmates didn't know about. 

Of course, none of this stopped her from sighing dreamily and daydreaming in class. But now, everything seemed more tangible, in her grasp.

_She laughed, pulling back from her boyfriend and playfully shoving his shoulder._

_"Stop, stop! That one was awful!"_

_He pouted. "But, Marinette, I put so much work into that one! Are you saying you don't appreciate my jokes, my hard work, my **livelihood**?" He plopped down over her waist, making her shake her head. "Betrayed! By the woman I love! A true tragedy! Shakespeare would be proud of you, Mademoiselle!"_

_"You're so dramatic." She couldn't help but laugh some more._

_"Meanie." He rolled over onto his back, features softening when he saw her expression. The way her eyes lit up, how her nose crinkled in the cutest way... "I love it when you laugh." He sat up, suddenly pulling her to him and kissing her shoulder. "You're so beautiful and amazing, and I'm just..."_

_He sighed, pressing his forehead against hers._

_"I'm in love with you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."_

_Cheeks flushed, she smiled and closed her eyes._

_"I'm in love with you too, Chat Noir."_

**_CRASH_ **

"Marinette!" Madame Bustier exclaimed, whirling around to face the girl and seeing her on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Marinette's eyes were blown wide open, chest heaving and face extremely pale. She sputtered something incoherent as Alya helped her up to her feet, both of them ignoring Chloe's tittering. 

"I'm fine," she managed to say. "Fine, fine, fine."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Madame Bustier asked. It would not be the first time the young designer had injured herself in class. Nor would it be the first time the girl had been caught daydreaming in class. 

"I just...yeah," said Marinette, clutching the desk in front of hers. Aka her boyfriend's. 

Adrien was frowning, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" She nodded frantically before shaking her head. "No, not at all. Um, I just...gotta go to the nurse." Marinette leaned down to kiss his cheek, stopped, reconsidered, and practically ran out of the classroom.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she leaned her elbow on the desk, chin in her palm.

"A sour daydream probably, that fritz."

.

Marinette took a deep breath, splashing cold water on her face.

"Okay, no more daydreaming in class," she told herself. "Bad, bad idea. So bad."

"It's not that bad," said Tikki, coming out of her holder's pocket. "It's just a daydream, Marinette. Anything can happen in a daydream, without you even realizing it!"

The young designer rubbed her face, slapping her cheeks a few times.

"I have a _boyfriend_ and I like him a lot," she exclaimed. "I - I mean, I can't be daydreaming about other people when I'm in a relationship! It's...It's sorta like cheating, right? Oh my god, I cheated on him. Now we're gonna break up and he's gonna hate me forever and I can never be around Chat Noir again because I used him and then our partnership is gonna fall apart and Paris is gonna be destroyed by Hawkmoth all because I _cheated_ on Adrien and-"

"Marinette." Tikki gave her look. "That is not going to happen, I promise you. And daydreams are okay. Yes, maybe you shouldn't be imagining about being on dates with people other than your partner, but it's okay. Cleopatra once woke up after having dreams of Julius Caesar, her past lover, when she was with Marc Antony at the time. She didn't love him anymore, but she had been close with him for so long that she couldn't help but daydream a bit. The 'what ifs' that humans like to ask themselves."

"Yeah, but Chat Noir's not my past lover," said Marinette. "I mean, I guess we're close. No, we are, but I just...it's weird to imagine that with a friend, right?"

"No, it's not," the kwami said kindly. She settled on the sink surface, seemed to change her mind almost immediately, and instead floated in front of the mirror. "It's not weird. However..." She seems to consider her words carefully. "I do believe it says something if you _are_ imagining dating Chat Noir, but you are not the kind of person to cheat on your partner, Marinette. Especially with your _partner_."

Tikki tilted her head to the side.

"Now, Marinette. You have to ask yourself what that daydream means if it's affecting you this much."

She groaned, burying her face in her hands. No, she really didn't want to do that. 

_"If it wasn't for Adrien...maybe things with Chat Noir would be different."_

No, no, no. She really didn't want to think about that either. Stupid memory, bringing things up at the worst time. She needed an akuma. 

No, that was bad. She didn't want that. What else could distract her?

"...wait, so are you implying Cleopatra was Ladybug?"

Tikki hummed. 

"Actually, she was Plagg's charge. Marc Antony was mine."

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. "So how do you know she had dreams-" History lessons caught up to her and she flushed. "Oh."

The kwami giggled.

.

"Fuck!"

"Language," both Ladybug and the akuma exclaimed, looking sharply at Chat Noir before glancing at each other.

Dr. Botony shrugged. "I'm a father. Not just of my plants." He threw a handful of catnip at Chat Noir before a giant vine whisked him away. "Now, if you'll excuse me!"

"Chat, you good?" Ladybug called, frowning. 

"Nope...nope, this is gonna me hit hard in about thirty seconds but it was only a small dose so I should be good," he said, ignoring how contradicting his own sentence was. Good indeed. "Let's get this guy, my Lady."

Now, everyone in Paris knew how akuma battles went. They fought, all hope seems lost, Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm, bam. City is saved, heroes are praised!

Oh, occasionally - every once in a while, not even that often - Chat Noir would do something stupid to risk his life to save Ladybug's.

Like trip in his catnip-induced state and just barely manage to push his partner out of the path of Dr. Botony's newest 'child'- a giant Venus fly trap, which snapped its trap shut on Chat Noir. 

_"Wow, six minutes in one go? Must have been those nine lives!"_

Ladybug didn't know if she loved her partner, but she did know she cared for him enough to know she couldn't stand him seeing risk his life _for her_ , of all people. Magic cure or not, he was her friend, damn it! Didn't he know how much she hated when he did that?

"Don't you know how much that _scares_ me?" She shrieked, later when the skies became clear and the tired heroes could rest on the rooftops to have the same argument and ignore their beeping miraculous. "Chat, why do you keep doing this? You can't just throw you life away like that!"

Chat watched her, knowing how this routine went. He would get yelled at for being 'idiotically reckless', he would defend his actions, she would huff and give up the argument because they both knew neither of them would relent, and they would go home to wash off the grime of battle.

It was just another day - except...

Except the girl behind the mask was already high on emotions, thoughts heavy on her partner, and nearly losing him forced feelings - feelings she tried to deny for many, many months - to come out in the open, to push away any sort of common sense, to...to -

To grab Chat Noir by the bell. To pull him to her before either of them even realized it.

To press her mouth against his, kissing him as if her life depended on it. As if to make up for all the times he had scared the living daylights out of her with his actions.

It was a wonderful, blissful moment. One where the world's burdens were lifted from her shoulder, where the world itself disappeared around them, where there was only peace and balance. Utter zen.

But it was _only_ a moment.

The world came crashing back down and brought with it the moon and sun, and hell, the entire universe too, and Ladybug gasped as she shoved Chat Noir away.

"Oh...Oh my god," she exclaimed, breathless. "I-I'm so sorry...I - I..."

Chat Noir was stunned, blinking as he pressed two of his fingers to his mouth. 

"La-"

"I have to go," she said hurriedly, brandishing her yoyo and swinging away as fast as she could. 

.

He had been in love with Ladybug since he was fifteen. 

Daydreamed - in class, during shoots, at the most random parts of the day - about the heroine sweeping him up in her arms and declaring her love for him. He imagined taking her out on dates, holding and kissing her. He got esctatic just _thinking_ about it happening.

But when it actually happened, all he could think about was Marinette.

She deserved to know. 

Adrien didn't love her, he didn't know if they would be together for a long time, but he did know she deserved better than having her boyfriend keeping secrets from her. 

Well, a secret identity was probably okay.

"But she definitely deserves to know about the kiss," he said to Plagg, who was bored with the conversation. "She deserves to have an honest boyfriend, and I want to be that for her." He nodded, as if telling himself too. "I want to be with her."

He looked up at his ceiling, feeling oddly light.

"I have to tell her."

.

Marinette pulled at her hair, stray strands in every direction. She sat curled up on her bed, the dark clouds blocking the moon and leaving her in complete darkness. Good.

Her kwami sat on her shoulder, nuzzling against her but saying nothing. Her holder had come up with a decision, one she was convinced on, and in the dead of the night, she whispered it aloud.

"I have to break up with Adrien."

.

Approximately two seconds later, the god of thunder roared and unleashed a furious storm on Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	11. Acid Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Adrien go on a lovely date.  
>  ~~instead shit hits the fan~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys. Chem here. I've been working on this for a week, and I can damn well say that this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. 1.9K words. I'm _dead_.  
>  A little note that I suck at description, but [this](http://18mp.tumblr.com/post/160167521508/pinkwinged-masha-novikova) is what I'm referring to, so just pretend I succeeded.  
> And, as always, find [Jas](http://jazztastic-panda.tumblr.com/) and myself on tumblr.  
> Enjoy~

The hardest part about breaking someone’s heart, Marinette finds, is that while you’re gathering your courage, every single thing they do breaks yours. 

She’d set out, ready to break up with Adrien in the beginning of the week. Had rehearsed multiple versions of her speech, gone over every scenario. The only thing to do was get him alone. 

Adrien’s schedule, as she’d learned, had been packed all week with photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano. In the brief time that she’d manage to talk to him, he’d explained that he’d asked for all of Saturday off. 

“I have something I want to show you,” he’d said, all smiles as he pecked her lips before turning away. And then, the guilt had begun. 

There Adrien was, taking on burdens all week to spend time with her, only for her to. What? Break up with him? She couldn’t do that. 

So Marinette resolved to break up with him the week after, and Tikki showed only mild disapproval. 

Somewhere, Alya must’ve realized what was happening too. She’d taken one look at Marinette, sighed, and hugged her tightly, promising it was the right thing to do. 

But Marinette wasn’t so sure about that. What kind of girlfriend so easily kissed a boy that wasn’t the boyfriend who'd doted on her for months? What kind of monster was she, to harbor all these feelings for someone else?

Just the thought of looking at Adrien sickened her, and everything he did over the week made her angry. She hated herself, for stringing him along this entire time, for casing him grief when she first confessed, and the pain she was no doubt about to put him through. 

She didn’t deserve to be the one saving Paris. How could she figure out what to do with a lucky charm if she couldn’t even figure out her own feelings?

Even patrol and akuma attacks had been quiet between the superhero duo, as Chat Noir seemed deep in thought. Marinette wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not. 

But when Saturday finally arrived, Marinette felt exhausted, tired of the entire week. She wonders if Nino knew what she planned on doing as well. He’d barely talked to her all week. 

“You look great,” Adrien greets her, a gentle smile curving his lips. The image of him smiling in her living room, shining at her presence. Marinette smiles back, hand reaching for his, a brief brush of their lips. Bile rises in her throat. 

“Are you about to tell me where we’re going or…?”

Adrien laughs, leaning forward to bump his nose against her cheek before pulling back. “Why can’t it be a surprise?”

Marinette pouts, pretending to be angry before pushing him out the door. “Are you claiming that I’m not capable of letting things be a surprise?”

Adrien laughs, his hands flying up in mock surrender. “I’m not.  _ You _ are.”

Marinette hates it. She hates the way Adrien doesn’t let go of her hand, the way he teases her on the entire walk, the way he doesn’t budge and tell her where they’re going. 

(She hates, she realizes later, the way her heart doesn’t beat in tranquility anymore, hates that the banter between them doesn’t make her stomach flip or butterflies appear. It’s just her in that moment, with no rose-tinted glasses, just waiting to break his heart)

(She wonders if this hatred also stems from Adrien not knowing what she plans to do. She’s his girlfriend, shouldn’t he know something’s wrong?)

(But why would he _why would he_ _whywouldhewhywouldhe_ )

Her head knocks against his shoulder every few seconds as they talk, arms swinging wildly, and Marinette wonders how many people seeing them on the street assume their relationship will last for a long time. 

(She wishes she could be one of those people just looking at them, happy and carefree, and just hope that this survives-)

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Adrien asks, and her head tilts up to look at his, eyes blinking in confusion. 

“No?”

His sigh of relief catches her off guard. “Good. Because it felt like you have, and I wasn’t sure if it was because I was busy all week, or because I did something stupid.”

“No,” Marinette repeats, a smile meant to reassure immediately dusting across her mouth. “I’m not mad at you.”

(Just myself, she thinks, because I can’t bring myself to stop feeling these things, can’t stop myself from pining for someone who isn’t you)

A tender moment passes between them as Adrien stares at her, the weight falling off his chest.

(And, she thinks, why can’t it be both ways? Why does her heart have to betray her, betray Adrien, like this, where she can’t even smile at him without feeling like it’s a massive lie. She wonders where the days Adrien’s every word was the most precious sound.)

(When is it, she finds herself asking, that she stopped falling in love all over every time Adrien laughed?)

(When is it, that a figure in black that spouted puns on an unstoppable basis brought these feelings out in her?)

And yet. Here Marinette walks, hand in hand, with Adrien, trying so hard to not feel like a massive liar. She’s out with her  _ boyfriend _ on a  _ date _ .

(She remembers, all of a sudden, that Adrien wasn’t her first kiss. Chat was,  _ Chat _ , who was also currently the last person she’d kissed.)

So zoned out is she, trying to remember what happened so long ago, she doesn’t feel Adrien stop, doesn’t feel as his arms wrap around her, eagerly waiting for her reaction. 

It’s when he snaps his fingers in her face that she looks up. 

Only for her to gasp, speechless. 

It’s the flowers she notices first. Purple, orange, red, white, pink. She can’t identify them all, but all the colors tied together make such a pretty picture. Four stone columns hold up a dome-shaped shade, and Marinette stares, this, this gesture that Adrien had been saving for all week embedding into her heart.

She doesn’t know when she starts crying, doesn’t notice the tears dripping down her cheeks. Adrien’s hands gliding across her skin startles her out, makes her stare at him with wide eyes. 

Some part of her chokes out his name, grabbing his wrists. She leans forward, head resting on his chest, trying to stop the tears from flowing. 

(This is the first time, she thinks, that he’s ever seen me cry. The first time that I’ve completely surrendered to my vulnerabilities in front of him)

(And yet, it’s only because in her mind, his efforts are tinged with the thought that a week, a month, a year from now, they won’t be together)

(They’ll… be exes, she thinks, but he doesn’t know this, and he’s doing  _ this _ for me)

(Through her shaking, she thinks she feels him squeeze her a little tighter)

(It kills her a little)

“Are you okay?” Adrien asks, a little muffled, and Marinette nods, her head tucked so tightly against him, his scent. 

(She can feel his chest rising, his heart thudding away, and wonders if this is the last time she’ll matter so much to him)

“Thank you,” she tells him, because that’s all she can say without choking up.

( _ I think we should break up _ , she’s thinking.  _ I think we should break up _ )

(His arm, wrapped around hers, are a cage that remind her she’s nothing more than a liar)

(Her heart, she realizes, is slowly cracking with every minute)

“There’s... “ Adrien stares at her as she slowly pulls away, a hand moving to the back of his neck. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

Marinette’s losing her breath as she tilts her head at him, wiping away the few stray tears. “Yeah?”

She wonders why he refuses to speak, his eyes roving over her expression before he grins cutely. “Well, you’ll have to wait.”

She pouts at him as he laughs, his arm coming around her neck and pulling her close. Adrien’s lips descend onto her forehead, pressing to her skin for a few seconds before pulling away altogether. As he leads her closer to his set up, her traitorous heart beats faster.

“Adrieeeen. Why won’t you teeeeell meeeee?”

He’s still laughing as she whines, until they both fall silent. His eyes stay fixated on hers, searching. “Do you like it?” he asks, and this time, his volume is soft, charging the atmosphere between them. 

“Of course,” Marinette replies, her voice equally as soft, not wanting to ruin the moment. “Why wouldn’t I? It’s gorgeous.” She nudges him slightly with her shoulder. “It’s a bit much, but… thank you.”

The way his face lights up, a flame burning in his green eyes, sends guilt twisting in her chest.

(This is it, she tells herself, disgust at herself rearing up. This is the last time he’ll ever look at me like that.)

“But you, monsieur,” she pokes his chest, making him grin, “have something important to tell me.”

He loses his smile then, his eyes boring deep into hers. Something about his gaze feels insignificant, and Marinette knows, she  _ knows- _

(That even before she tells him things are over between them, this, what he’s about to say, will do it first)

“I…” He takes in a deep breath, looking away from her as he gathers his strength. “This is so tough.”

Marinette smiles teasingly at him, setting out to lighten the mood. “Wow. Your drag me out here. Set up all the flowers. And yet, you can’t say a few words? Great bravado there.”

The glare he shoots at her makes her laugh, an uncontrollable joy spilling out of her briefly. Adrien eventually smiles, his eyes softening. 

“I…” His eyes are trained onto hers, stealing the giggles she’s been letting loose. “I love you, Marinette.”

Time stops. Marinette’s heart ceases beating. Her eyes fill with tears once more as she stares, blurring so much that she only sees the bright green of his irises. 

(Maybe the breath is stolen from her too, because she didn’t see this coming at all, and all of a sudden she remembers that her goal is to  _ end this _ because she no longer feels the same way-)

“And I... “ Adrien’s head is turned away as he gathers the courage to continue, not noticing as Marinette stares at him in utter disbelief. “And I just. I want to let you know that last week.” His eyes screw shut, face pained as he ends. “Ladybug kissed me last week.”

Silence. Marinette’s brain refuses to- is unable to- process anything that’s happening right now.

_ I love you. _

_ Ladybug kissed me. _

_ Last week. _

She doesn’t notice when Adrien does finally turn back to her, doesn’t notice the way his face fall at her expression. 

Can’t. Can’t  _ hear _ the way he’s stringing words together to reassure her that he didn’t start it and  _ god _ , he loves her  _ so much _ , there’s no way he’d ever do that.

Because all Marinette can hear is the sound of her own heart shrivelling up, unable to put the last piece of the puzzle in. 

_ She kissed Adrien. _

_ As Ladybug. _

_ Last week. _

The only person she’d kissed last week was-

She doesn’t mean to do it. The words had been held back all week. 

And yet. She looks up. Meets his eyes.

And her voice betrays her, speaking the words without her permission.

“I think we should break up.”


	12. ...It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know the old saying: when it rains...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't expect a reveal last chapter and it kinda threw me off. All my plans went out the window lol but that's the fun of co-authoring; you're always kept on your toes. It's a good writing exercise.
> 
> I hope you'll agree~

"What do you mean we should break up?"

Adrien sounded lost, confused. That wasn't fair; it was _her_ who was lost and confused.

"I think we should break up," she repeated, slowly as if she was trying to chew on tar. It definitely felt like she was. Maybe tar was in her ears because she wasn't sure she was hearing right these days.

"Why?" His eyebrows furrowed together, his voice soft and on the verge of cracking. "Did I do something? Is it - Is it because I said Ladybug kissed me? Because I - I didn't kiss her _back_. I know that doesn't excuse it but-"

She drowned him out, his stammers lost to her.

That's right. Chat Noir _didn't_ kiss her back. He had stood frozen, a million thoughts probably racing through his head as his partner soaked up every second.

Her shoulders slumped. Revelations caught up to her; she put two and two together. 

She was dating Adrien. 

Adrien told her he loved her.

Adrien was really Chat Noir.

She had kissed Chat Noir.

She had cheated on Adrien _with_ Chat Noir. 

She was in love with Chat Noir.

"But I'm not in love with you," she breathed.

His ramblings came to a halt.

"I...huh?"

She swallowed, taking the time to collect her thoughts.

"I'm not in love with you," she said, softly but so, so clearly. "I like you, Adrien, so much. I even think I _could_ love you one day."

She was already halfway there.

"So what's the problem?" He fiddled with the ring on his finger and she wondered how she never saw it before. "I...It's okay you don't love me. I'm okay with that. I just want to be with you."

He took a deep breath.

"I...yeah, okay, a few weeks ago, I would have been thrilled if Ladybug kissed me. She's the girl I liked - the one I mentioned when...you know." 

He licked his lips and she recalled the faint taste of berry she had gotten from him the week before. Had he been wearing a mask then? She couldn't recall.

"But I don't like her anymore. All I could think about was telling you, being with you, telling you how I feel about you. _You_ are the only person I want to be with, Marinette."

Her name on his tongue made her jolt, and she made the mistake of meeting his eyes. Immediately, his face fell and with it, whatever broken pieces of her heart.

"You don't feel the same. Not...Not just about loving me but..."

"I like someone else."

She closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself for lying. 

"No...no, that's a lie. I love someone else, and that's what confuses me because I also really like you. And like I said, I think I could love you too one day, but I'm just..."

She tugged at her pigtails.

"I just need time to think, and figure all this out. I'm so sorry, Adrien. I'll...I'll call you later. I have to go."

She couldn't get to her feet fast enough, and she felt awful - just _awful_ \- running away after dumping her feelings on him, after he had poured his heart out to her.

And as she turned, ran down the hill and away from the pavilion of flowers, a single drop fell from the sky. Landed on Adrien's nose as he sat there, wondering what just happened.

A flash, a boom, and then - bam.

It began to rain and Adrien could only say one thing, so quiet it was lost in the storm.

"I should have brought an umbrella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a fun game: spot all the "coincidental" parallels in this chapter. ;)


	13. It Floods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien is working his way through emotion and he's not having a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kick me if I don't update the tags because this is a very heavy chapter, but this boy has a lot of issues. I guess I should add a trigger warning. This is a very depressing chapter. An incredibly depressing chapter. There are thoughts of suicide. 
> 
> **Please** be cautious as you read this through.

Three years ago, Karina Santiago Lopez wrote that young love is a mistake. “Do not fall in love when you’re young because once they are gone, you’ll be left with a blurry vision and a damaged identity,” she’d written, and Adrien had scoffed when he’d seen it, wondering how someone could even believe such a thing. Falling in love had to be worth all pains. Right?

Walking in the rain now, his tears mingling with the raindrops, he wonders how naive he’d been to believe such a thing. 

Some part of him knows he should be angry at Marinette. How could she have been in a relationship with him when she’d been in love with someone else all along? Just last week, everything had been fine between them. 

Was it him? Was it just that he was so unworthy of love, that the people he cared for didn’t care about him?

First Mère left, then Père never gave him the time of day, neglecting him out of grief. And now Marinette, stranding him in the rain, all alone in the harsh hurricanes of life. 

Maybe he was just so unbelievably broken, and Marinette knew this. Maybe she was disgusted at realizing that he doesn’t even know about basic things. She’d been laughing last week just because he didn’t understand a joke Alya had made. Had that made her realize that she’d rather be with someone else?

Adrien can barely hear Plagg attempting to talk to him. His ears are ringing with the sounds of roaring waters, of the thunder he swears are shaking up the world. Every noise he hears is too much, too powerful. 

He loves too easily, his mind says. He gave Marinette the power to hurt him. He gives his father power to hurt him all the time. Why wouldn’t they?

He… he was unworthy of love. Didn’t deserve for them to care about him. 

He should… should just-

“ADRIEN!” Plagg screams and Adrien finally snaps out of it in time to jump back to the sidewalk. As he takes stock of his surroundings, a car zooms past. Plagg hovers in the air next to him, staring at him in shock. “Are you  _ out of your mind?” _ the kwami begins once noticing Adrien’s gaze. “You almost  _ got run over _ , you moron.”

Adrien blinks at Plagg, at the way the kwami anger burned right through. “Would…” he takes a deep breath, glancing at his feet. “Would that really have been so bad?”

As Plagg continues to stay silent, whether seething or shocked, Adrien felt himself fall deeper into a pit. Plagg, too, would leave him now. Plagg wouldn’t want anything to do with him. After all, why would he?

“Adrien…” Plaggs sighs after a few minutes pass by. “Let’s get you home.”

Adrien nods, swallowing any words he could have uttered. As he makes his way home, drenched in the pouring rain, his soul feels heavier with every raindrop. As if there was a burden placed on him, threatening to buckle him over. Any second now, he’ll topple over, one more raindrop being too much for him. 

When he finally makes it home, drenched to the bone, Plagg instructs him, towards his room, into the shower. For Adrien, the world has melted away, leaving him torn apart, shattered. A broken, shivering mess doomed to be cut by own his jagged edges. 

The shower is too hot, burning his skin, turning his body into a bright red mess. Plagg jumps around the knob, trying to adjust the temperature as Adrien just stands there, staring off into nothing. 

Somehow Plagg maneuvers Adrien out of the shower, into dry clothes, wrapped in blankets on the couch. A random show plays on the TV through the night as Adrien stays staring into the shadows. 

There had to be something wrong with him. Something that made him unlovable. 

Even his mother, the woman who spent nine months raising him inside her body, had left him. If  _ she _ could leave him, why couldn’t his father? His father had no obligation to deal with him. He could kick out Adrien whenever he wanted. 

And Marinette. She definitely didn’t need to put up with him. She could walk away whenever she wanted. She  _ had _ walked away because he was… useless. His love was useless. 

He doesn’t notice the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, his eyes slowly blinking to push out more. Doesn’t feel the way Plagg is hovering over his face, flying from one cheek to the other to wipe his tears with a soft “Oh, Adrien.”

“Plagg,” he whispers, finally, his voice hoarse. “You… you can leave whenever you want.”

The kwami freezes, hovering in front of Adrien’s eyes as his charge keeps his gaze down. “You idiot,” Plagg says, nudging into Adrien’s nose. “You absolute complete moron.”

Adrien breaks down into sobs as Plagg flies to his shoulder, his hiccups echoing around the silent room. The rain continues to pour as thunder cracks in the sky, and just. 

The sky is so perfectly fitted to his mood, he thinks. The sky knows that he needs this day, this weather to be able to acknowledge how unimportant, unlovable he is. 

Kwami and human stay like that, silent as the angels rain down their sorrows. 

They’re interrupted by a knock on Adrien’s window, and as he turns, he finds Ladybug staring at him. 

Or, specifically, at the kwami glaring at her from Adrien’s shoulder. 

“We need to talk,” she mouths through the glass, and Adrien feels his stomach twist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually [found an article](https://thoughtcatalog.com/karina-santiago-lopez/2014/05/young-love-is-a-mistake-dont-lose-yourself-in-it/) where I took the quote for the beginning of the chapter, so heh. I also didn't realize it had already been two months, so. Whoops. But it took a lot to be able to finally get this written down, especially because it's... not exactly a good chapter to read. 
> 
> As always, both [Jas](http://jazztastic-panda.tumblr.com/) and [myself](http://astrangetypeofchemistry.tumblr.com/) are available on tumble dot com for questions, concerns, or comments.


	14. A Shimmer Through the Grayness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were two ways this could go, and she just hoped she was lucky enough to get the happy ending she didn't deserve.

It took courage to admit your flaws, and boy did Marinette have them.

She didn’t even go home following that disaster, just sat herself on top of a nearby building and considered throwing herself off of it. She didn’t mind the rain; instead, she let it drench her, soak her to the bone. She would get sick from the cold, but it was fine.

The rain was nowhere near as cold as her heart.

Adrien deserved so much better than what she had done to him. As soon as she realized she had feelings for Chat Noir, she should have been honest not just with him but with herself. If she had, maybe she wouldn’t have ended up in this mess.

She had broken up with Adrien for Chat Noir when _they were the same fucking person_.

Only a total idiot would do that, and look, she was Exhibit A.

But she was a _smart_ idiot, one in love with the boy she had just crushed to pieces, and she needed to make things right. She needed to come clean.

That was how Ladybug, still drenched to the bone, found herself outside of Agreste Manor, hoping her partner would let her in.

But there was her flaw: she was terrible at planning things out.

Marinette knew Adrien was Chat Noir, and she had kissed Chat Noir, but he didn’t know she was Ladybug or that she knew who he was so why the _hell_ was Ladybug at his window?

Adrien scrambled to let her inside, not even bothering to hide the kwami on his shoulder. Or perhaps it was more like the kwami refused to leave, considering the way he was glaring at the heroine.

That was fair.

Ladybug stepped inside, closing the window behind her.

“L-Ladybug,” stammered Adrien, unable to hide his surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Rip off the Band-Aid, Marinette. Just do it.

“I know you’re Chat Noir,” she blurted out, then realized it was a stupid thing to say because his kwami was right there anyways. “And that’s only half of the reason why I’m here.”

“What are you talking about….?” Adrien asked, his voice laced with caution as he scratched his kwami’s head. He seemed surprised by her confession, but seemed more concerned with her and that wasn’t _fair_.

She had knocked Adrien Agreste off his perfect pedestal, and he still ended up being _wonderful_ in the end.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, her hands clenched into fists over her chest. “For that time, when I kissed you. If I could take it back, I could….not because I didn’t want to kiss you, but because it wasn’t fair….”

Adrien stepped closer to her, reaching out as if to place a hand on her shoulder and tell her it was okay because it was _just what he did_.

Ladybug immediately put out a hand to stop him, and she hated - _hated_ \- the way it shook and trembled, and made her look so completely weak. (That was his _real_ superpower, making her pride crumble and knees turn to jelly with no effort at all.) How the hell was this more nerve-wracking than actually confessing, all those weeks ago?

“It wasn’t fair to you, Chat Noir, and it wasn’t fair to you, Adrien,” she said, her voice weak and vulnerable. “I put you in such a terrible position….and it wasn’t fair to me either.”

The heroine wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from whatever fight or heartbreak or disaster came next.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” she murmured, “for kissing you, for breaking your heart, for putting us both on this whirlwind disaster….and **_especially_** for breaking up with you.”

Adrien’s eyes widened at that, staring at her with his mouth agape.

“You….?” He sputtered, and honestly, she didn’t blame him.

“Tikki….spots off,” she said, digging her nails into her palm as her transformation dropped in a shimmering pink light.

Immediately, Tikki flew off, grabbing Plagg off Adrien’s shoulder despite the chaos god’s protests, and hid somewhere in the room.

Marinette’s eyes were glued to the floor, taking great interest in the patterns of the rug, and her arms wrapped tighter around her body.

“You...You know me,” she murmured. “Clumsy, reckless Marinette….making all kinds of mistakes because she never has any idea what the hell she’s doing.”

Overcome with emotion, she shook her head and fought back a sob. And as she spoke, her voice got higher and higher, louder to the point she nearly yelled.

“God, Adrien, I’m so _sorry_. I love you, Chat Noir, and I know I love you as Adrien too. But when you told me I - _Ladybug_ kissed you today at the picnic, I panicked. Because I went there to break up with you. I knew I loved Chat Noir and it wasn’t fair to you, Adrien, especially after I made such a big scene about confessing my feelings to you all those weeks ago. I didn’t want to play with your feelings; I wanted to be honest. But then you basically told me you’re Chat Noir, and god, my mouth was already moving before I could even process that. And then you know how you have that fight or flight thing? Well, my flight response was in overdrive and I ran out of there before I could even explain myself, before we could talk.”

Tears were streaming down her face now, and she shook, from sobbing or from being drenched she wasn’t sure.

“I am _so_ sorry, Adrien. I love you. I love you so much, and I messed up,” she whispered, voice cracking at the end. “I’ve always loved you. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, I know I hurt you more than I could ever imagine, but I just- _oof_.”

Marinette was cut off as she was suddenly swept up into Adrien’s arms. He held her close to him, burying his face in the crook of her neck. A different kind of wetness hit her skin and she realized he was crying too.

“You hurt me,” he agreed, his voice quiet and broken. “I didn’t know what I did wrong, to make you leave me all of a sudden. But I could have chased after you, asked to talk. I didn’t, but I could have. But Marinette….I love you too. A lot. That’s why it hurt so much when you broke up with me. If I didn’t love you, it wouldn’t have hurt as much.”

He smiled against her skin, very briefly.

“Honestly...it hurt even more than that time that paper cut akuma threw me into a lemonade factory,” he replied, and she laughed despite her tears. “And that _really_ hurt, my Lady.”

Marinette slowly snaked her arms around him, pulling them closer together now that her arms weren’t barricading them.

“I know. I’m sorry, kitty,” she said, resting her cheek on his shoulder. “You’re the last person I want to hurt. I know I don’t deserve it, but could you forgive me? Can….can we try again?”

Adrien leaned back and pressed his forehead against hers, smiling a bit.

“I want that, yeah,” he replied, closing his eyes. “I just want to be with you, Marinette. Even if you weren’t Ladybug, I’d choose you. I’d choose you a million times and one more. And...I know that seems funny, since we’ve only been dating for a few weeks but….every time I’m with you, I think: no way I can be happier than I am right now. I want every single day to be like our movie date, laughing and teasing each other under the sun, and pressing little kisses to your cheek and….”

“Adrien, if you talk anymore, I’m going to die from smiling this hard,” said Marinette softly, giggling. “I want everyday to be like that too. Being with you feels _right_ and I don’t if that’s because we are Ladybug and Chat Noir or not, but I don’t care. You make me happy, and I should have told you how I felt sooner.”

She leaned back, hands sliding from around his torso up to his face. She smiled, and he mirrored her actions.

“I love you, Adrien Agreste,” she said softly.

“I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” he said, matching her tone.

Marinette leaned in and kissed him, and he squeezed her lightly in his arms.

There were going to be bumps in the road now and then, but that was fine. They would be alright in the end, because they had each other.

Even their rainy days would be sunny and warm, and they were more than happy with that. They could share an umbrella maybe.

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry; like two minutes later, Adrien realized she was soaked and hurried to offer her the shower and some warm clothes. 
> 
> Guys, I don't know. Doesn't feel like the end, does it? But it is, sadly, and I really hope you guys enjoyed this story Chem and I made together. 
> 
> I was really tempted to make this a sad ending, but apparently my muse told Angst to shut the hell up and so you have this sappy lovey-dovey ending. I also wanted to include them being together at school and cut scenes, but I decided to keep it with this one scene and I'm glad because by the time I finished, it was a solid ending point and anything immediately after might have ruined the mood I was aiming for.
> 
> Like I said, I hope you guys liked the story and thank you so much for reading! It was always super fun seeing everyone's reactions, especially when it got more angsty. 
> 
> Now whenever things get bad, I hope you all remember that yeah, some days will suck but there will be a little bit of sunshine to help you get by. It may not be there immediately, but it'll be there. I believe it.


End file.
